


to the great beyond

by taylanator154



Category: how to train your dragon(race to the edge)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylanator154/pseuds/taylanator154
Summary: the riders are bored of the same dragons so the pack and leave to the great beyond when they find a perfect place they build a camp and start to live and find new adventures.
Relationships: Astrid and Hiccup, fish sticks and heather





	to the great beyond

Hiccup: man this is so boring I mean we have found no new dragons in a month I think its time we leave Berk!  
Astrid: what!?  
Hiccup: I meant what I said we should go to the great beyond!  
Astrid: well if you are going I will come to, and the whole team we can set up a camp and live there and find new dragons and new things!  
Hiccup: really?  
Astrid nodes  
Hiccup: let's go then.  
at camp  
Hiccup: pack your bags we are leaving Berk.  
snotlout:whoa whoa whoa.......we are leaving!  
Hiccup: yes  
snotlout:okay  
Astrid: great we leave at 5:00am tommorow  
tommmorow at 5:00  
Hiccup: lets go TO THE GREAT BEYOND!  
after hours of flying  
snotlout:are we there yet  
Hiccup:no   
snotlout:Hiccup our dragons are exsauted and we have been flying in the rian forever and as we get deeper the storm gets worse!  
Astrid:even though i hate to atdmite it snotlout is right   
Hiccup: okay i know it is tough and pur dragons are tired but i can feel that we are close i promise, one more hour then if we arent there we can turn back but for know i dragons can rest on that little isand for 10 minutes then we will coutine.  
snotlout:AAAHHHHH fine!  
Hiccup: so we have a deal TEAM LAND IN FORMATION  
10 minutes later  
Hiccup: okay team time to keep going i know we are wet but i can feel some sort of energy and i think it is coming from the great beyond  
snotlout:orrrrr it is just the lighting that keeps going  
Hiccup:lets go   
1 hour later  
snotlout:so mister i can feel the energy were is the great beyond you siad we would be there in 1 hour well were is i...  
Hiccup:yes yes yes i knew it i see a light FULL SPEED AHED I SEE THE LIGHTto the great byond

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this feel free to leave suggestions in the comments and leave kudos shout out to my co-creators check them out. (this is a series and I will try to post as fast as I can, and this is my first ever try so no hate plaese.)  
> I am also sorry that it was short.


End file.
